What's Reality?
by Everheart14
Summary: Flippy thinks he is seeing his evil alter ego, Fliqpy as a real being. Others blame Flippy for being the random killing But Flippy doesn't believe that its actually him doing it. But everything changes when they go to the park.Can Splendid save him again?
1. The Dream

Flippy stood in the center od all his dead friends. Everyone was deaad around him. Some with missing limbs. and some that were unreacionizeable. Flippy's eyes widened in horror. His breath grew light and quick.

"Why are you do this to me?" Flippy shouted aloud moving his hand to his head pulling at his hair. Tears steamed down his cheeks as his eyes scanned the lifeless bodies. He found Splendid's body. His hole world stopped. Everything seemed like to just, stop.

"This is a part of you. A part of you that your just going to have to live with." A harsh horsed voice said behind him. Flippy turned around quickly to find Fliqpy. Fliqpy was covered in blood just as mush as he was. Fliqpy took his time walking up to his aulter ego. "And I'm not going anywhere." He hissed inches away from Flippys face. Fliqpy's pure yellow eyes burned into Flippy's light green eyes.

"But why would you do this to me?" Flippy pleaded. "Why do you always kill my friends?" Flippy grabbed Flippy by the throut pulling him closer to him. Flippys eyes widened felling it harder to breath.

"Isnt it obvious?" Fliqpy grawled. When Flippy didnt answer he tightened his grip, making it harder for Flippy to breath. "With everyone is dead and gone, noone will come between us. You will be mine." Flippy felt his hand tightening more restricking his breathing more. Tear's ran down his cheeks. Fliqpy moved his face closer to Flippy's. "I know you better than that stupid fail of a hero."

Fliqpy was refering to Splendid. Flippy glanced over to where Splendid's dead body layed. "I know you better than you know yourself" There was silence.

Flippy drew in a ragged breath. "Please," He whispered. "Just let me go. I-i dont want to be with you." He drew another breath. "Just leave me alone." Flippy cried.

"Never!" Fliqpy grawled loudly. Then not a second later Flippy felt his aulter ego's lips pressed hard against his.

Flippy woke with a jolt gasping, his body shaking.

"Flippy?" Splendid called out to him worried, hovering above him. His worried blue eyes scanned flippy for any signs of danger. "Are you alright? Your sweating and you were shouting in your sleep."

Flippy looked over to his alarm clock. It read 7:25am. Then looked back to splendid.

"Im sorry." Flippy said sitting up. Splendid sat beside him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Splendid asked hoping to help. Flippy shook his head, getting out of their bed.

"No, it's just a nightmare." It was just a nightmare, right? Flippy hadnt shown up in about a month or two. But this wasn't the first time Fliqpy showed up in his dream's. Flippy shook his head. "Im going to take a shower." He said walking into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, Flippy stepped into the shower letting the water run over him. He shivered slightly as his body agusted to the hot water. His eyes stung as he felt tear's building up in his eyes. Shutting his eyes tears slipped out streaming over his cheeks. He moved his hands covering his face. His body shook as he fell to his knee's breaking down.


	2. Breakfast

The water turn cold, and Flippy stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to the sink to brush his teeth. He suddenly had this hunch that he was being watch. Glancing up to look at the mirro he saw Fliqpy standing behind him. He turned around quick acedently knocking over the stuff on the counter to the floor. But when he turned around he wasnt there.

Flippy was breathing hardend as he realized it was just his imganation. He shook his head wipping his mouth. After he put on his clothes he walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom. Breathing in he smelled breakfast cooking. Slpendid always cooked breakfast and he loved it. Walking out of the bedroom, an odd smell filled the air mixing with the breakfast. What was this?

Turning the corner he found Fliqpy, with his back to him, covered in fresh blood at the stove. Fliqpy turned around wairing a evil croked smile holding a frying pan. In the frying was an arm. Flippy stumbled backwards. He knew it had belonged to Splendid.

"Breakfast is ready." Fliqpy hissed.

"No!" Flippy shouted. "Get away from me. Just leave me alone!" Fliqpy sat the pan down and walked over to Flippy. Flippy stumbled backwards again. "Stay away from me!" Flippy tripped over his own feet landing on his back. Fliqpy continued to walk torwards him.

"You are going to be mine." Fliqpy grawled. Flippy turned his face away covering his face with his arms squizing his eyes tightly. A hand touched his arm.

"Flippy." It was Splendid. Flippy opened his eyes to see Splendid sitting beside him on his knees. Flippy quickly sat up throwing his arms around Splendid.

"Splendid! Its you! Thank God!" Flippy said baring his face in his lovers neck. Splendid wrapped his arms around his troubled love.

"Flippy what's happening to you?" Splendid whispered. He pulled away to look to Flippy. Splendid moves his hand to the side of Flippy's head, moving his hand through his hair.

"It's Fliqpy." Flippy whispered, his body shaking. Splendid looked deep into his eyes trying to find any sign of Flippy's aulter ego. Flippy drew in a shaky breath. "He's not inside anymore. Splendid, he's after me. He's in my dream's, and making false images." Flippy's breathing quickened.

"Flippy, calm down." Splendid said comferting him. "He hasnt shown up in a while."

"Its true Splendid! You have to believe me." Flippy voice rose.

"Come, its time to eat." Splendid said pulling Flippy to his feet walking him to the table.


	3. Lumpy missing?

Flippy grabbed the grocesry list off the fridge and went to the store. Not long after Flippy had left Splendid heard a cry for help, and out of the house he went.

When he arrived at the scene, he found Cuddles lying on the side walk bleeding to death, and Giggles at his side. She was covered in his blood by turning to stop the bleeding but not getting anywhere.

"What happened?" Splendid asked attending to Cuddlesaid. Giggles was hesterical.

"W-we we-ere walking a-and Flippy jumped o-out and stabbed him repeatedly then ran." Flippy. Splendid looked over to Giggles. He knoticed that the blood just wasn't cuddles, it was also hers.

"Giggles you're hurt!" Splendid reached for her. She moved away.

"Save Cuddles!" She cried.

"He can not be saved!" Splendid voice hardened.

"No! You will save him he need's it more than I do!" What she didn't know was that Cuddles was already dead long before he arrived. Splendid reaches over closing his yellow haired friends eyes. "No!" Giggles cried, trying to charge at Splendid but fell over onto her side, all her blood drained. Then Splendid hurried and barried the younge couple under a large oak tree and admedently flew to the store to comfront Flippy.

Shattering though the automatic door's he admedently found Flippy. Flippy was at the check out counter line placing things on the convater belt.

"Flippy!" Splendid shouted grabbing him by the collar of his jacket hosing him off the ground. Flippy looked up terrified to Splendid. He was the blood that covered him

"Splendid!" Flippy gasped. "What happened?" His voice grew panicked.

"What set you off Flippy?" Splendid yelled.

"W-what?" He studderd.

"What made you switch?" Splendid shook Flippy slightly.

"Splendid, what are you talking about! I was here the hole time!" Flippy said addressing the grocries. Splendid's blue eyes narrowed on to Flippy's light green eyes.

"Giggles and Cuddles are dead, Giggles blamed you." Flippy's eyes widened as he listened to Splendid. "before Giggles died she clamed that you jumped out and attacked them." Splendid continued to watch Flippy. The last thing that Splendid was afraid was Flippy's aulter ego. He knew how to deal with him, but there was no sign of him.

"It wasn't me!" Flippy pleaded. "Splendid please you have to believe me!" Splendid lowered him on to the ground, he continued to hover over Flippy.

"We will talk more when you get back home."

Suddenly Russell ran into the store shouting for help. Splendid admedenty went to Russell, Flippy followed.

"Russell what is it?" Splendid asked. Russell looked at Flippy and Splendid.

"Lumpy is missing."


	4. Russell

Russell lead Splendid and Flippy to the park where he had last seen Lumpy. They ended up at a small bench near the back of the park.

"This was the last place that i saw him." Russell said quietly.

"Where did you go?" Splendid said looking around for any obvous clues.

"I was thirsty. So I left to go get a lemonade from Petunia. I came back and he was gone. Its not like Lumpy to run off."

"I know." Splendid said strongly kneeling down seeing patches of blood resting in the grass. He glanced up to find a trail of blood leading around the edge of the park. "Stay here." He told Russell and Flippy. Before they could get a word in Splendid was gone following the trail.

After a minute after Splendid had left, Flippy had gotten this strange felling stering inside of him. He scanned the park for any sign of danger. Then pain shot through his stomach making him double over, and cry out.

"Are you okay?" Russell asked Flippy placing his hold on his back. Flippy looked up to see Russell's worried face. He was just about to answer when he saw Fliqpy move out of the bushes, wearing his sadistic grin. He was covered in blood.

"It's Fliqpy!" Flippy cried. Russell jumped away, putting space between them with a fightened expression. Pain increased throught out Flippy's body. Fliqpy stepped in front Flippy facing Russell.

"Flippy is mine." Fliqpy growled, taking a step to Russell.

"Flippy please, don't im your friend!" Fliqpy suddenly attacked taking Russell's neck into his hand barring his hand knife into his stomic and twisted it. Russell's cry was stopped be the hand around his neck.

When Russell's eyes rolled back from lack of oxygen, Fliqpy removed his hand quickly slashing the blade across his neck. Russell's body jerked and shook going into shock. Then his body was still. Fliqpy walked over to Flippy who was now sitting on the ground leaning his back against the park bench.

"Four down, only a few left to go" Fliqpy's voice was rough. Flippy looked up to his alter ego.

"I dont want you! Just leave me alone!" Flippy shouted. The sound of Splendid's voice called out to Flippy from a far. Fliqpy grinned evilly and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.


	5. Fliqpy takes over

**A/N I should Explain! The darkness is whats going on mentally...**

Splendid dashed across the park to Flippy. "what have you done?" Splendid cried out. Flippy got off the ground and glanced to Russell who was covered in blood.

"I didn't do it, Splendid!" Flippy felt his eyes begin to sting. Flippy reached out to touch his Splendid, but splendid moved back out of his reach.

"You didn't do it? Flippy, have you looked at your self?" Flippy looked down to his hand's. They were covered with blood, Russell's blood. Flippy fell to his knee's.

"I didn't do it!" Flippy felt tear's run down his cheek's. "I didn't! I didn't!"

"What's triggering him Flippy! Splendid yelled. "What's triggering him to keep showing up?" Flippy said nothing. "Flippy!

"He wants me! He wants to kill everyone so that No one gets between us!" Flippy shouted, rising to his feet, and taking a few steps to Splendid. "You don't fucking believe me when i say i didn't do it!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fliqpy walking up to him. Darkness crawled behind the sadistic alter ego. But Flippy payed no mind to him. "Sadly he is the only one that truly understands me!" Flippy yelled at Splendid.

Fliqpy stood next to Flippy glaring evilly at Splendid. Flippy felt the same sharp pain in his stomic as before. Flippy looked over to Fliqpy with cautious eyes.

"Flippy, let go. I can help you." Fliqpy said quietly in his ear.

"N-n-no" Flippy stuttered, trying to take the pain in his stomic.

"Let go, I can take care of this. I can make all the pain go away." Fliqpy paused placing is arm's over Flippy's shoulder's holding a white cloth. "Im the only one who understands you." Fliqpy covered Flippy's eyes slowly with the white cloth, tieing it. He did the same to Flippy's mouth. "Soon all this will be over. And it will just be you and me.

Darkness surrounded them both, and Flippy began to let his guard down. Fliqpy smiled cruelly, knowingly that Flippy was giving in to him. As Flippy let his gaurd down, Fliqpy was able to more himself into Flippy's body. Flippy's eyes slowly changed into a dangerous yellow and dark circle's grew under his eyes. Fliqpy disappeared leaving Flippy alone in the darkness. For now Fliqpy has full control of Flippy's body.

"Everything will be okay." Fliqpy grawled opening his eyes, revilling his yellow eyes.


	6. The very end

**Final Chapter**

Splendid jumped back seeing Fliqpy's yellow eyes. "Fliqpy!" He gasped. Fliqpy smiled cruelly, with out saying a word he took off running out of the park. The day wasn' even at its darkest tole.

"Fliqpy!" Splendid shouted charging after him. But Fliqpy turned the corner and disappeared. Splendid searched quickly but Fliqpy was nowhere in sight. The sun slowly began to set on their little town. Splendid deiced to take airborne to see if he could spot the crazed Flippy running around. He had to catch him before he hurt anyone else. To late. He heard scream. Splendid flew in the direction that it came from.

Splendid spotted Petunia laying on the ground with a deep gash in her stomic reviling her insides. One of her arms were missing from her torso, he spotted it laying a few feet away. She gazed up to Splendid as she bleed to death. Splendid closed his eyes, knowing that there was nothing for him to do. Petunia breathing quickened then stopped.

"Im sorry." He whispered, then lifted his head to see a trail of blood heading north. He followed it knowing that it would lead to Fliqpy.

As he followed he saw a large pool of blood, looking up he saw Mole hanging from a flag pole with his insides hanging out side in the open. Beside him, mime. But it was just his head and torso. all four of his lims were missing.

Looking around he spotted one of mime's arms with what it looked it was pointing in the direction to go. He dashed in that direction. Along the way he saw two of his other friends that were now dead. Nutty and Sniffles. Then saw another arm pointing in the same direction. On his way he saw the twins. Lifty and Swifty. Both cut in half. He continues to follow the way that the ligaments were pointing.

Suddenly a thought came to him this was the direction that led to his and flipp's home. Then he knew Fliqpy was waitng for him there. He and Flippy were the only ones alive. He flew faster to get this all over with. And get Flippy back to his sences.

Arriving at his home the sky was moonless making the night sky darker. He took in a deep breath in and opened the door to the dark house. He used his night vision eyes to see his way in the house. Everything was wrecked, turned over and smashed. It was so quiet that it made his ears hurt. He tried harder to hear anything, anything at all. Finally Splendid heard breathing coming from the back of the house. Their room.

Splendid quietly made his way though the dark house, careful not to make a sound. As he approached the bedroom. He heard the breathing sound as if it were struggling. He slowly opened the door and the creak of the door filled the air, the breathing silenced

The room was even darker than the hole house, and his night vision eyes seemed to have no effect. He slowly reached in to cut on the light and touched something wet, he jerke his hand away and his heart skipped in fear. He had no idea where Fliqpy was hiding and that's what frightened him the most. In one swift movement he reached in and turned on the light. Splendid flinched closing his eyes from the bight light, then reopened them allowing them to adjust.

As they rejusted he found his room a total wreck just like the rest on the house. He looked ar the walls to find them covered in blood. That was what he had touched. He quickly scanned the messy room for Flippy's crupted body. Then he found Flippy's boot lying between the night stand that was turned over on it's side and the turned over mattress.

"Flippy?" Splendid asked softly approching the body. There was no answer. "Flippy can you hear me?" He asked picking up the overturned mattress, trying to get some walking room.

Flippy was laying on his back with his eye's closed, he looked as he were sleeping. Splendid move to his side, stretching out his hand to touch his loves cheek. Just before Splendid was able to touch his flesh Fliqpy opened his eyes, jumping up, grabbing splendid's wrist, throwing him across the room. Splendid's body slammed against the wall and fell to the floor face down. Splendid lifted himself up on to his hands and knee's. He lifted his head up to see Fliqpy staring angerly at Splendid with those deadly eyes.

"Flippy is gone." Flippy growled. "One left to go." Fliqpy slowly began to approach Splendid. Splendid got to his feet as quickly as he could feeling slightly dizzy. FLiqpy suddenly charged gripping Splendid by the neck cutting off the air circulation. Splendid stretched out his arms trying to pry Fliqpy's hand away from his neck. Fliqpy's yellow eyes narrowed on splendid's light blue eyes.

Suddenly Fliqpy felt agonizing pain shoot through his stomic. He threw Splendid to the floor doubling over holding his stomic. He cried out loudly in pain. Splendid pushed himself away from Fliqpy.

"No!" Fliqpy grawled. "Were so close!" Splendid looked around to see is he were talking to anyone in the room but noone was there. Then he realize he must be talking to Flippy.

"Come on Flippy fight through it!" Splendid yelled. Fliqpy jerked his head to Splendid's direction.

"Shut up!" Fliqpy yelled. Splendid ignored him.

"He doesnt control you anymore Flippy!" Fliqpy turned to Splendid and moved to charge but then collasped to his knees holding his stomic again. Splendid looked around the room spotting a gun handle hiding under clothes. He grabbed the gun and tucked in the back of his pants.

"Splendid." Flippy's voice caught his attention. "Help me!" His breathing truned to panting and gasps. Splendid moved to Flippy pulling him into his arms, standing up.

"Flippy!" Splendid cried. Flippy opened his eyes and splendid jerked back seeing Fliqpy's yellow eyes. Flippy blinked and light green eyes replaced the dangerous yellow eyes.

"Help me!" Flippy cried.

"How?" Splendid whispered.

"Kill-" Flippy took ina staggered breath, whispering. "me" Splendid's eyes widened at his request.

"No!" Splendid cried. "Never!" Flippy's body shook uncontrollably.

"Its the only way." Flippy whispered taking in a sharp gasp jerking in the pain that Fliqpy was causing him from inside.

"No it's not!" Splendid felt hie eyes sting and his heart started to break.

"He wont stop Splendid." Flippy cried aloud, then fell back to his knees. Splendid fell with him holding him tightly to his body. Tear's started to blur his vision.

"I can't." Splendid whispered. "I wont!" He yelled angrily, tightening is arms.

"Yes you can." Flippy took a staggered breath. "and you will." Splendid pulled back seeing Flippy's green eyes struggling to stay the same. Splendid slowly reached behind him taking a hold on the gun.

"Flippy." Splendid whispered longing.

"Please hurry."Flippy whispered closing his eyes, then reopened them. His left eye had returned to yellow. He was on the verge of losing control. Tear's escaped Splendid's eyes as he placed the barrel of the gun to Flippy's tipple. "Im growing weak love."

"I love you." Splendid's voice trembled.

"I love you, always." Flippy whispered closing his eyes.

Splendid closed his eyes turning his face away. Flippy closed his eyes waiting for it to end. Splendid pulled his finger back and the gun short rung in Splendid's ears. Flippy fell limp in Splendid held his dead lovers body tightly into his arms. He berried his face into Flippy's neck. Tear's ran endlessly down his cheeks.

What was he going to do now?

Nothing.

Who is he living for?

No one. His love is dead. He's alone.

Why was he alive?

No reason.

Splendid sat back gripping the gun tightly, as he placed the barrel to his own tipple. He pulled the trigger and his own body feel next to his loves.


End file.
